Los guerreros de la Santa Cruz
by erendir
Summary: Esta es la historia de los hermanos Hyodo, Issei y Kiba, y de las aventuras que ambos pasan como exorcistas del Vaticano.
1. Prologo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Prólogo:

 **UNA BREVE EXPLICACION**

* * *

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos años que me pasaría esto, posiblemente le hubiera preguntado qué puñetas se ha fumado. Y es normal. Hace unos años no me hubiera imaginado nuevamente en mi ciudad natal, junto a mis amigas Asia Argento, Xenovia y mi mejor amiga y amiga de la infancia Irina Shidou. Tampoco me imagine verme con mi hermano, adoptado, pero eso no importa realmente, Isaías Hyodo. Y mucho menos aun colaborar junto a las dos herederas de dicha ciudad para detener a uno de los Cadres de Grígori. ¿Os he hecho spoiler? Pues a joderse. Pero creo que mejor os haré un pequeño resumen de mi vida… por lo menos hasta cierta parte. Veamos…

Para empezar bien os explicare que mis abuelos por parte de padre son japoneses, pero emigraron a Italia por un asunto de trabajo, o eso creo recordar. Una vez allí, y sin acordarme como, mis abuelos acabaron volviéndose cristianos por la ideología. Las enseñanzas de Jesús y Dios, para aclararnos, no las enseñanzas del hombre. Pero es lo mismo para quien se hace judío, budista o ateo. Ideologías. Bueno, mi padre acabó convirtiéndose en exorcista desde joven. Obviamente no le llevaron a la fuerza. Se lo comentaron a mis abuelos, pues vieron potencial en él. Estos, al igual que mi viejo, aceptaron.

Como ya he explicado, mis abuelos siguen las enseñanzas de Dios, por lo que también le inculcaron esos valores a mi padre. Eso permitió que no se volviera un cerrado de mente como algunos. Pero, como dice el refrán, _'en todas las familias hay una oveja negra'_. Bueno, o una o muchas. Pero sigamos.

Mi padre, en una de sus misiones, acabó en Japón, donde conoció a mi madre. Ella no tiene religión. Es algo que nunca le ha importado. No se ha vuelto cristiana, pero ciertamente comparte algunos valores con mi padre. En fin. Durante la misión de mi padre, que le llevó unos tres años, ambos pudieron volverse cercanos. Al final acabaron casándose. Pero, para ello, mi padre tuvo que llevarla a Italia, pues deseaba casarse en su pueblo natal. Algunos viejos pusieron objeciones, pero fueron minoría.

Una vez casados, intentaron tener hijos. Desgraciadamente, mi madre tuvo varios abortos antes de tenerme a mí, por lo que su alegría fue inmensa cuando yo llegué al mundo. Mi padre pidió un permiso para poder criarme junto a mi madre en un lugar tranquilo. Es irónico que fuera a un lugar gobernado, en ese momento, por la Casa demoniaca de los Bael. ¿Lo bueno? Que no tuvieron problemas. En fin, durante mis primeros cuatro, ¿o fueron seis años? Bah, da igual. Bueno, durante esos años viví tranquilo y feliz junto a mi amiga Irina Shidou.

La familia Shidou son cristianos protestantes de Inglaterra. Entre los altos mandos del Vaticano y la Iglesia Protestante hay algunos que no se llevan bien. Y me parece unas estupidez, pero bueno. No se puede contentar a todo el mundo. Yo creo en la libertad de opinión, religión y demás. ¿Qué mi mejor amiga es protestante? Pues que poco me importa.

En fin, me alegra saber que no hubo problemas entre mi familia y la familia Shidou por esa tontería. Eso me permitió hacerme su amigo. Ahora que lo pienso, si os digo que yo, en esa época, creía que era un niño… ¿me habríais creído? Si la veis ahora obviamente diríais que no. Tiene un cuerpo femenino, y se nota. Pero en aquella época parecía un chico, y se comportaba como uno. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi años después. Pero me estoy adelantando.

A pesar de estar de pernitos para criarme, el Vaticano seguía enviando a mi padre a algunas misiones. Por supuesto no tan peligrosas como las normales. Lo bueno era que el señor Shidou le acompañaba en la mayoría. Supongo que el conocerse fue sin duda algo muy bueno.

Después de varios años de conocerla, sus padres volvieron a Inglaterra, y nosotros a Italia unos meses después. Obviamente ambos nos entristecimos muchísimo, pero prometimos mantenernos en contacto de algún modo. En aquella época yo no tenía teléfono móvil. No lo veíamos útil. No como ahora, que niños de seis con móviles. Ahhh, la juventud se va al garete. ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Si apenas tengo diecisiete años! Bueno, bueno, me voy por las ramas nuevamente.

Cuando volvimos a Italia, nos mudamos al viejo piso de mis abuelos, que en paz descansen. El cáncer, es lo que tiene. Y si, en ambos. Un año de diferencia. ¡Como los echo de menos! Bueno, sigamos. Mi padre, un año después, fue enviado junto a unos amigos suyos, también exorcistas, a buscar a Valper Galilei, pues dicho hombre estaba haciendo cosas horribles con niños. Por suerte, mi padre y compañía consiguieron encontrar uno de sus escondites, salvando a un grupo de niños. Todos ellos fueron llevados a centros de acogida. Por destino, supongo, mi padre llegó con un niño a casa. Bueno, creo que más que destino fue mi culpa, ya que solía molestar a mis padres con un hermano. Claro que en esa época yo no supe de los problemas de mi madre para concebir. ¡Cómo me daría de puñetazos si me viera!

Pero bueno, ese niño resultó ser, el que es ahora mi hermano, Isaías. No tenía ni nombre ni apellido, pero al cabo de unas dos semanas, mi padre descubrió que su nombre era Isaías. Solo su nombre, nada de un apellido. Por ese motivo, y por su adopción por mis padres, comenzó a llevar mi apellido, el apellido Hyodo.

Yo me alegré enormemente cuando me lo presentó, y mi madre también. Hasta lloro de alegría. Isaías al principio se sintió inseguro, pero no le duró demasiado. Ahhh, cuantas risas nos hemos echado. Cuantas cosas hemos vivido juntos. ¡No le cambiaría por nada en el mundo! Pero, si hubo otra cosa que me alegro el día, fue el saber la dirección de mi amiga Irina. Gracias a ello pudimos mandarnos cartas, en las cuales le presente a mi nuevo hermano. Ahhh, las cartas. Os aseguro que a veces es mejor que los mensajes por móvil o internet. Tienen un no sé qué que me encanta.

Y creo que lo dejare aquí, pues o me concentro en esta batalla o ese maldito desquiciado cuervo de la batalla me va a atravesar con sus lanzas de luz. Así que ale. Os dejo aquí. ¡Maldición! ¡Ese desgraciado casi me empala!

* * *

No sé si alguno se ha leído el prólogo de la nueva historia que publique ayer, pero es que me da pereza explicarlo nuevamente. En fin, para resumir. Pido amablemente que no me enviéis mensajes sobre cuándo actualizar, pues no se cuán seguido lo hare, y menos ahora que estoy en las recuperaciones… o casi XD


	2. Dificil eleccion

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Zafir09: me alegro que te guste :) Obviamente ambos tendrán sus respectivos Sacred Gear.

Guest: así es.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **DIFICIL ELECCION**

* * *

En una casa en la ciudad de Roma, cierto infante se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama. Las mantas le protegían del frío del invierno.

-Hermano, hermano, tienes que levantarte o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Otro infante le sacudía levemente, intentando despertarle.

-Hum. Déjame tranquilo. Quiero dormir. – murmuró el dormilón mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Ahhh. Como tú quieras.

El infante despierto abandonó la habitación y bajó hasta la cocina. Allí se encontraba su madre, que preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días hijo. – saludó la mujer de cabello castaño mientras dejaba en la mesa un bol de cereales con leche.

-Buenos días. – saludó el infante.

-¿Tu hermano aun no se ha levantado? – su entrecejo se frunció.

-No. No quiere hacerlo.

-Este niño. – masculló mientras cogía un vaso y lo llenaba con agua bien fría – Luego me tocará a mi secarlo, pero bueno.

Abandonó la cocina, subiendo al segundo piso, avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de los dos infantes de la casa.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Friiiiiiiooooo! ¡Esta friiiiiiiooooo!

-¡Pues haberte levantado cuando tu hermano te lo dijo! ¡Y ahora te quiero en la cocina en cinco minutos! – escuchó el grito de su madre.

Este solo suspiró divertido mientras desayunaba tranquilamente viendo los dibujos. Su madre no tardó en bajar y seguir con sus tareas. Cuatro minutos después bajó el infante dormilón con una mueca en su rostro.

-Aquí tienes. Más te vale terminar pronto o llegareis tarde a la escuela.

-Si. – masculló.

Estos dos hermanos tenían diez años de edad. Pero nadie diría que son hermanos, pues sus rasgos eran totalmente distintos. Uno tenía el cabello y sus ojos castaños, además de sus rasgos japoneses. El segundo era rubio de ojos grises, tiene un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo y sus rasgos son occidentales. Sus nombres eran Issei y Isaías Hyodo.

-Podrías haber insistido un poco más. – Dijo el castaño – Así mamá no me habría echado agua helada encima.

-Lo intenté, pero no había manera. – se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-Ahora que recuerdo, papá llegaba hoy, ¿no?

-Así es. ¿Cuánto fue esta vez?

-Me parece que una semana… o casi. ¿Por qué tienen que enviarle a misiones tan largas? – suspiró.

-Es su deber, como el vuestro estudiar. – Su madre les cortó la conversación – Así que vamos, que os quedan diez minutos para llegar a primera hora.

Ambos terminaron rápidamente su desayuno, cogieron su almuerzo, se despidieron de su madre. Entonces salieron por la puerta en dirección a su escuela. Su casa se encontraba dentro del territorio de la Ciudad del Vaticano debido a que su padre era exorcista. Pero, a pesar de ello, ambos niños iban a una escuela cristiana que se encontraba cerca de la Ciudad-Estado.

A pesar de que su madre no era cristiana, accedió a que su marido les enseñara su religión. A ella realmente no le importa la religión que eligieran sus hijos… o si no elegían ninguna.

-Buaaa. Que sueño tengo. – masculló Issei mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-No deberías jugar hasta tan tarde jugando a los videojuegos. – le recriminó Isaías.

-¡Pero estoy a punto de pasarme el ultimo de Pokemon! ¡No puedo detenerme ahora!

-Y seguro que se te han olvidado los deberes, ¿verdad? – al ver que su hermano perdía el color, el rubio solo suspiró – Como suponía. Mamá se va a cabrear en la próxima reunión.

GLUP

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – Se cogió la cruz de plata que llevaba al cuello - ¡Oh Señor, haz que la profesora tenga diarrea y no asista a clase! – exclamó a pleno pulmón.

Los paisanos se giraron asombrados ante el grito de Issei. Algunos se rieron, otros negaban divertidos y otros simplemente no hacían caso.

Isaías tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho ante el vergonzoso acto que estaba realizando su hermano mayor… por un mes y catorce días.

-Sabes que Dios no hará caso a ese tipo de pedidos, ¿verdad?

-¡Hay que intentarlo! ¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde!

-Ahhh. No tienes remedio. – suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela. La campana empezó a sonar poco antes de que llegaran al recinto, lo cual indicaba que no llegaban tarde a clase. Eso tranquilizó a ambos infantes.

Fueron a paso lento hasta su clase, donde sus compañeros empezaban a llegar. Para mala suerte de Issei, su profesora si fue a clase. Obviamente, cuando Issei no entregó sus deberes, su profesora le advirtió que era la tercera vez en dos semanas que no se los entregaba, por lo que debería hablar con sus padres para la próxima reunión padres-profesores.

XXXXX

El colegio había terminado y era turno de volver a casa. Ambos infantes se despidieron de sus compañeros y empezaron su corta caminata. Sus estómagos rugían por el hambre que tenían.

-Ahhh. Que hambre que tengooo. – se quejaba Issei mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

-Eso te pasa por no haber desayunado bien. – le recriminó Isaías.

-El bocata del almuerzo no ha sido suficiente. Tendría que decirle a mamá que haga uno más grande.

-Lo que deberías hacer es levantarte más temprano.

-¡Pues levántame antes!

-¡Lo intento siempre que me despierto! ¡Duermes en la cama de al lado y aun así nada! ¡Y hago bastante ruido a propósito, pero nada!

Durante el camino de vuelta, ambos infantes estuvieron discutiendo los pormenores de que Issei fuera un gandul. Una vez llegaron a casa, se encontraron con una muy agradable sorpresa.

En la mesa, tomándose un café tranquilamente, se encontraba el padre de ambos niños, charlando animadamente con su esposa, que también aprovechaba para tomarse un café. Debido a que la escuela terminaba a partir de las dos, ambos adultos comían antes y así podían estar más tranquilos.

-¡Papá! – exclamaron ambos mientras soltaban sus mochilas y corrían hacia su progenitor.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero mira que me he encontrado! – Se carcajeó el hombre - ¿Cómo os va, mis pequeños? ¿Habéis vuelto a faltar a clases?

-No. – negó inmediatamente Issei.

-Casi… varias veces.

-¡Isaías!

-¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Yo no pienso ser castigado por tu culpa!

-¡Eres un mal hermano!

-¡Y tu un gandul sin remedio!

-¡Ya está bien los dos!

Levantándose de la silla, el hombre cogió a ambos infantes por las piernas y los puso boca abajo. Las cruces de plata que ambos portaban cayeron al suelo.

-Cariño, no hagas eso. – suspiró la mujer de la casa.

-Tranquila. Aún no han comido. – se encogió de hombros el hombre – Y vosotros dos, ¿qué os tengo dicho?

-Que no nos peleemos entre nosotros. – dijeron ambos poniéndose azules.

-Bien. O por lo menos no en mi presencia. – sonrió mientras les colocaba en el suelo.

-¡Cariño!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que no les digas eso!

-Sí, sí. Lo sieeento. Y vosotros dos a comer, que la comida se enfría.

Una vez que estuvieron nuevamente sobre sus piernas, recogieron sus cruces y dejaron sus mochilas en su habitación, ambos infantes procedieron a comer. La charla fue bastante animada. Su padre les contaba sobre su misión y como había derrotado, junto a la ayuda de un par de amigos, a un grupo de vampiros. Obviamente no entraba en detalles, pero eso no evitó que los ojos de ambos niños brillaran intensamente.

Una vez terminaron de comer, su madre les envió a hacer los deberes. Ambos se quejaron, pero ella les dijo que primero los deberes y luego podrían jugar con su padre. Al ver que su madre no daría su brazo a torcer, ambos subieron corriendo para terminar cuanto antes.

Entonces, mientras la mujer fregaba los trastos, el hombre aprovechó para limpiar la mesa y barrer. Pero estaba un poco nervioso, pues debía tocar un tema bastante sensible para su queridísima esposa.

-Hum, cariño. Yo… tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo. – dijo con nerviosismo mientras terminaba de limpiar.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó sin mirarle, concentrada en limpiar una hoya.

-Veras, te comenté hace unos años que nuestros hijos no eran normales, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Bueno, en este viaje se me ha ocurrido una cosa y me gustaría comprobar si es verdad.

-¿Y qué cosa seria esa?

Esta vez le observó por encima del hombro con los ojos entrecerrados. No le gustaba lo que podría decir.

-Bueno, me gustaría llevarlos ante su Santidad y los Cardenales mayores para comprobar si mi suposición es correcta o errónea.

Las manos de la mujer dejaron de moverse durante unos segundos, provocando un mayor nerviosismo en el hombre. Entonces cerró el grifo, se secó las manos y se dio la vuelta por completo.

-Explícate.

-Pues… bueno… ambos Cardenales son especialistas y podrían decirme con exactitud cuál posibles pueden ser los dones de nuestros hijos.

-Ya. Y entonces intentarán reclutarlos. – masculló claramente disgustada.

-Te prometí cuando nos casamos que no permitiría tal cosa. Que sería elección de nuestros hijos. Y es una promesa que no pienso incumplir. – explicó con gran determinación.

-…

-…

La cocina se quedó unos muy largos segundos en completo silencio. El hombre se mordía la mejilla a la espera de la respuesta de su esposa.

-Está bien. Porque confió en ti. – le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Un suspiro de alivio se esfumó por la boca del hombre.

-Gracias.

-¿Y cuándo piensas llevarlos?

-Si fuera posible, me gustaría llevarlos esta tarde. ¿Qué mejor momento? Aún tengo que llevar el informe a su Santidad.

-Ya veo.

PI-PI-PI

-¿?

Ambos adultos se miraron, pues empezaron a escuchar un móvil.

-El mío no es. – dijo el hombre con un encogimiento de hombros.

Caminando hasta el salón, la mujer cogió su teléfono móvil, comprobando que se trataba de un mensaje. Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo. Conforme iba avanzando sus ojos se iban entrecerrando mientras un aura demoniaca la rodeaba. El hombre rodó los ojos mientras negaba.

-¡ISSEI HYODOOOOOOOOO!

Se escuchó un grito en todo el vecindario.

En su habitación, Issei miró a su hermano Isaías con un gesto que demostraba todo el miedo y horror que sentía en ese mismo instante, a sabiendas de lo que vendría.

-Huye. Huye lejos hermano… y no regreses. – le dijo Isaías con gesto serio, imitando a cierto personaje.

Moviéndose rápidamente, el castaño abrió la ventana y se asomó. Los pasos furiosos de su madre se escuchaban más y más cerca. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Su habitación estaba en un primero, pero por suerte estaba la pérgola extendida.

Santificándose dio un salto al mismo instante en que su madre abría la puerta de un portazo.

-¡ISSEI HYODO!

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Y así empezó una corta persecución hasta que, en menos de cinco minutos, la señora Hyodo atrapó al mayor de sus hijos. El castigo que tuvo por sus acciones fue de dimensiones bíblicas para el pobre infante.

* * *

 _ **Palacio de Sixto V**_

La tarde había caído sobre la ciudad de Roma. Ambos infantes atravesaban la Plaza de San Pedro junto con su padre rumbo a la oficina del mismísimo Papa. No era la primera vez que entraban allí, pero ciertamente era la primera vez que irían a tal lugar. El Palacio de Sixto V, la residencia del actual Papa Juan Pablo II.

-Escuchadme ambos, ahora iremos a ver a su Santidad y sus Cardenales de mayor grado. Debéis ser educados, como os hemos enseñado, ¿entendido? – explicaba el hombre mientras atravesaban los pasillos.

-Si.

Al final acabaron frente a una gran puerta doble. Guardándola se encontraban dos soldados de la Guardia Suiza. No se debía subestimar a este pequeño ejército de unos cien hombres. Por sus pintas podían parecer bastante inofensivos contra armas modernas, pero muchos olvidaban de que habían sido entrenados por el Ejército Suizo, por lo que eran verdaderos profesionales. Además, estos mismos habían recibido entrenamiento en el Vaticano, por lo que podían hacer frente a los mismos enemigos que enfrentan los exorcistas.

Ambos guardias miraron al hombre y ambos niños. Entonces se giraron y abrieron las puertas, permitiéndoles el paso. Allí dentro se encontraban tanto el Papa como los Cardenales.

El Papa era un hombre de avanzada edad. Rondaba los noventa años. Tenía algunas arrugas en su rostro y estaba encorvado. Llevaba unas gruesas gafas. Tenía el cabello corto y blanco, con una pequeña calva en el cogote.

Junto al había dos hombres sentados en dos sillones frente a su Santidad:

Vasco Strada, el Cardenal Sacerdote, era un hombre de unos dos metros y cuya edad rondaba los ochenta altos. Tiene el pelo blanco y su rostro tiene arrugas; similar a la de un anciano normal. Aunque es un anciano, su cuerpo es el de un hombre muy musculoso. Tiene un grueso cuello, pecho grueso, gruesos brazos y piernas gruesas.

Ewald Cristaldi, el Cardenal Diacono. Tiene la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo negro.

Tanto Issei como Isaías se pusieron muy tensos. Habían escuchado sobre ambos hombres.

Vasco Strada, el anterior portador de la espada Durandal. El que se dice que superó a Roldan. Aquel que derrotó a Kokabiel durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando estaba aproximadamente en sus veinte.

Ewald Cristaldi, el maestro por excelencia del Vaticano. Aquel que ha instruido a cientos de guerreros. Los dos guerreros más poderosos de la Iglesia. Aquellos capaces de enfrentarse a los demonios y ángeles caídos más poderosos, a los de mayor categoría. Maous y Cadres.

-Señor Hyodo. Un placer volver a verle. – saludó Strada mientras se acercaba y le estrechaba la mano.

-Cardenal Strada.

-Señor Hyodo. – saludó el otro hombre.

-Cardenal Cristaldi.

-Nos alegra saber que la misión ha sido un éxito. – Dijo el Papa – Por favor, siéntese con nosotros. Tiene un asunto muy importante que tratar con nosotros, ¿no es así?

-Así es, su Santidad.

-Oh, no me he dado cuenta que viene con sus hijos. Esperad un momento. – dijo Strada mientras abría la puerta, comentándole algo a ambos guardias. Esperó un par de minutos y entró con dos sillas, una en cada mano – Ya está. Sentaros aquí. – le sonrió a ambos infantes, los cuales se sentaron en la silla, una a cada lado del sillón de su padre.

Ambos se revolvían nerviosos en sus asientos, pero la mano de su padre en sus cabezas consiguió calmarlos.

-Bien, podríamos empezar, si os parece.

-Por supuesto, su Santidad. – El hombre le dejó un dosier sobre el escritorio, el cual el más anciano cogió y ojeó – Ahí está el informe detallado de mi misión en Galati.

-Bien, bien. Esos vampiros estaban causando muchos problemas. – Asintió – Trece víctimas mortales. Ocho hombres, tres mujeres y dos niños. Lástima que no llegáramos antes. – Suspiró con tristeza - ¿Y cuál es el otro asunto? Debe ser muy importante para habernos reunidos.

El hombre se mantuvo callado unos momentos, mirando a sus dos hijos. Inhaló y exhaló, intentando mantenerse todo lo serio posible.

-Desde hace unos meses he estado notando cierta aura en mis dos hijos. Tengo una leve sensación de saber que es, pero he querido traerlos a su presencia para saber con exactitud cuan equivocado o acertado estoy.

Los presentes en la sala sabían lo ocurrido con el pequeño Isaías, pero sabían que no se refería a eso.

-Sí, yo también he podido notarlo cuando han entrado. – Comentó Cristaldi – Si le parece bien, podríamos comprobarlo ahora mismo y salir de dudas.

-Me parece bien. – asintió.

-Strada.

-Bien, yo me ocuparé. Niños, por favor, ponemos frente a mí.

Ambos infantes se miraron entre ellos y luego a su padre, el cual asintió. Al ver el gesto ambos bajaron de sus asientos y se pusieron frente a Strada. Este les sonrió y les puso la mano en la cabeza. Ambos se estremecieron al notar el gran poder del hombre. Si estando así era inmenso, ¿cómo sería cuando lucha? ¿Cómo sería cuando está serio? ¿O como seria cuando está furioso?

-Relajaos. Esto no os dolerá nada. – les dijo en un susurro.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, ambos infantes se relajaron. No tardaron en notar una extraña sensación que provenía de las manos del hombre. Durante unos instantes se mantuvieron totalmente quietos, hasta que Strada les quitó la mano de encima.

-Ya podéis sentaros.

Dicho y hecho. Volvieron a sus asientos, esperando oír las palabras del anciano.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el Papa.

-No estoy equivocado. Ambos niños poseen Sacred Gear.

-Eso es muy bueno. – Dijo Cristaldi – Apenas tenemos portadores de Sacred Gear, como la pequeña Argento o Gesualdo. ¿Sabrías cuáles son?

-Me temo que no. Uno es increíblemente poderoso, y el otro es extraño. Tendrían que invocarlos para sacarnos de dudas, o usar sus habilidades.

-Papá, ¿qué es un Sacred Gear? – preguntó Issei.

-Luego te respondo hijo. – le susurró, intentando no interrumpir la plática.

-Entonces podemos proceder y sacarnos de las dudas. – Propuso Strada – Si te parece bien, yo podría ocuparme de invocarlos.

-¿Usted sabe cómo hacerlo? – preguntó el señor Hyodo algo escéptico.

-Así es. He vivido casi setenta años como exorcista, y en el transcurso de las décadas he aprendido cosas la mar de útiles. Saber qué tipo de Sacred Gear poseen estos niños no me será ningún problema.

-Entonces se los confió, Cardenal.

Al recibir el asentimiento del señor Hyodo, Vasco Strada se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose a un metro de esta.

-Niños, por favor, ponerse delante mío.

Ambos se bajaron de sus respectivas sillas y caminaron hasta estar frente al anciano. El Papa, junto a Cristaldi y el señor Hyodo, también se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, rodeando a los infantes, formando un cuadrado con los niños en medio.

-Proceda cuando esté preparado. – le dijo el Papa.

Vasco asintió y procedió a revelar cuáles eran los Sacred Gears de los infantes. Dos círculos mágicos surgieron bajo los pies de ambos infantes. Estos, al verlos, no pudieron evitar asombrarse. Su curiosidad infantil les decía que exploraran aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

-Niños, intentad no moveros. – les dijo Cristaldi.

Intentando dejar a un lado esa gran curiosidad, ambos intentaron mantenerse quietos todo lo posible. Durante un minuto, la sala se mantuvo en total silencio.

Los dos hombres y el anciano observaban nerviosos a Vasco y ambos niños. La espera para el señor Hyodo se hacía eterna. Para el Papa, la curiosidad ganaba a la impaciencia, pues con el paso de las décadas habían perfeccionado el límite de su paciencia. Cristaldi se mantenía serio y sus ojos observaban todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Entonces, al final…

FLASH

Una pequeña luz iluminó toda la sala. Los presentes cerraron los ojos debido a la intensa luz. Entonces, una vez que volvieron a abrir sus ojos, pudieron observar el resultado del trabajo de Strada.

Issei tenía un guante de color rojo con una joya verde y dos espigas doradas que se manifestaban en su brazo.

Isaías no tenía ninguna muestra física de su Sacred Gear, pero frente a él había una pequeña claymore negra como la noche. Dicha espada tenía un aura demoniaca.

-Como pensaba. No estaba equivocado. – comentó Strada observando las Sacred Gears.

-¿Cuáles son? Mi conocimiento de Sacred Gears es muy limitado.

-Tu hijo mayor posee la Boosted Gear. El portador del Dragón Celestial Ddraig. El actual Sekiryuutei. – respondió Cristaldi.

-¡!

-Y tu hijo menor posee un Sacred Gear llamado Sword Birth, el cual le permite crear espadas demoniacas.

-¡¿Espadas demoniacas?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que un Sacred Gear posea poder demoniaco?!

-Me temo que no tengo la respuesta. Sabemos que Dios se unió a los líderes de los demonios y ángeles caídos para derrotar a los dos Dragones Celestiales y entonces metió sus almas en Sacred Gears. Posiblemente consiguiera poder demoniaco y, de alguna manera, consiguiera evitar que se anulara al introducirlo en un Sacred Gear. – Comentó el Papa – Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre nuestro Padre.

-…

El hombre castaño observó a sus dos hijos, que daban rienda suelta a toda su curiosidad. Issei no dejaba de tocarse el guante rojo y observarlo desde todos sus ángulos. Isaías, por su parte, había cogido la espada por el mango, moviéndola un poco.

-Son dos usuarios interesantes. Ahora poseemos dos Longinus y un Sacred Gear inusual. – dijo Cristaldi.

-Si son bien entrenados podrían ser los mejores exorcistas de la historia. Sin duda alguna nos superaría. – dijo Strada con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero ustedes dos son los dos humanos más poderosos. Aun no poseyendo a Durandal, usted, Cardenal Strada, sigue siendo el humano más poderoso que hay. No por nada podría enfrentarse a un Maou. – habló el señor Hyodo al tiempo que miraba al viejo exorcista.

-Me halaga, señor Hyodo.

-Lo que digo es verdad.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron en silencio, observando a los niños, que discutían sobre que era más chulo. Si la espada o el guante.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora? – preguntó el Papa.

-Yo sugeriría entrenarlos. – Propuso Cristaldi – Si hubieran sido humanos normales y corrientes, esto se podría haber evitado. Pero al ser portadores de Sacred Gears, y uno de ellos el Sekiryuutei, es imposible que tengan una vida normal y tranquila. Incluso aun estando dentro de nuestro territorio, es posible que alguna Facción se dé cuenta de quienes es. Cuando eso pase, si no está preparado, podría llegar a morir.

Las palabras de Cristaldi eran verdad. Eso lo sabían los presentes. Las Sacred Gears eran una bendición y una maldición. Sobre todo si poseías un Longinus.

-Me gustaría hablar con mi esposa sobre esto. Le prometí que decisiones como estas debíamos hablarlas. Yo no puedo decidir sin ella.

-Es comprensible. Es una madre que ama a sus hijos. Ella es tan importante como usted. – Strada apoyó su gran mano en el hombro del hombre castaño – Hablen tranquilamente. Tómese su tiempo. Nosotros nos mantendremos atentos por si algún ser intenta algo.

-Gracias Cardenal.

-Cuando tengan su respuesta, por favor, avísenme de inmediato. – pidió el Papa.

-Como guste, su Santidad.

Al ver que la charla había acabado, Strada procedió a ocultarles los Sacred Gears, cosa que decepcionó a ambos niños, pues querían ver más. Luego los Hyodo se marcharon del despacho rumbo a casa, dejando a los mandamases de la Iglesia Católica solos.

-El Sekiryuutei. Jamás pensé que me encontraría con él. – dijo el Papa con una leve sonrisa – Aun siendo tan viejo, aun puedo sorprenderme.

-Ambos podrían ser poderosos aliados. – Comentó Cristaldi - ¿Ustedes creen que su madre acepte?

-Sabe el peligro que corren los exorcistas y a quienes se enfrentan. Ninguna madre querría que sus hijos se metieran en un asunto como este. – Habló Strada – Pero me temo que no tiene muchas opciones. Cuando crezcan querrán explorar el mundo, lo más posible. Si eso llegara a pasar, no podríamos protegerlos siempre.

-Esa es la maldición de los que nacieron con ese don. – suspiró el Papa mientras miraba por la ventana.

* * *

 _ **Casa Hyodo**_

Era ya de noche cuando los Hyodo regresaron a su hogar. La cena estaba servida, esperándoles. La señora Hyodo charlaba animadamente por el teléfono.

-¿En serio vendrá? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Estoy segura de que le alegrara muchísimo verla! Aún queda mucho. Si, mejor organizarlo todo con tiempo. No. No diré nada. Si. Será una sorpresa. Oh, ya han llegado. Sí, sí. Adiós. – Colgó – Hola.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó el señor Hyodo mientras se sentaba en su asiento y empezaba a comer.

-Una amiga. Luego te cuento.

Ya todos juntos se pusieron a cenar. Al principio ambos infantes le contaron animadamente todo lo ocurrido a su madre, que sonreía alegre. Pero, conforme iban contando, la sonrisa se iba volviendo más falsa. Al final, una vez terminaron de comer, los niños se fueron a preparar sus cosas para la escuela, dejando solo a los adultos.

-Así que así están las cosas. – murmuró la mujer mientras se levantaba y ponía el lavavajillas.

-No es algo que hubiera deseado.

-¿Entonces has aceptado?

-Sabes que no. No haría tal cosa sin hablarlo antes contigo. Sabes que no soy así.

-…

-…

Unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Qué has decidido tú?

-… Me es muy difícil aceptar esto. Pero tengo claro que yo los dejaría a cargo de ellos.

-…

-Nunca hubiera deseado que mis hijos poseyeran Sacred Gears, y menos aún una Longinus. Pero esta es la realidad. Puede que no sea ahora, ni pronto, pero algún día alguien intentará hacerles algo por sus dones. Prefiero que estén preparados a indefensos. – Suspiró con tristeza – Lo lamento mucho.

-No tienes que disculparte. – murmuró la mujer con voz quebrada, aguantándose el llanto.

Viendo eso, el hombre se levantó de su asiento, abrazando a su amada esposa. Ante tal acto, ella no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Ojalá no tuvieran esos trastos. – mascullaba frustrada.

Como toda madre que amara a sus hijos, lo último que deseaba era que sufrieran. Pero ahora no había escapatoria alguna. Es tal y como decía su marido. Esos aparatos solo les llevarían a una vida de constante lucha contra aquellos que quisieran lo que poseían.

-Estarán seguros.

-¿Me lo juras?

-…

-…

-No puedo jurarte que siempre lo estarán, pero por ahora sí.

-Eso no me consuela.

Después de recuperar la compostura, el matrimonio subió hasta la habitación de sus hijos, los cuales habían terminado de preparar todo para mañana.

-Hijos, tenemos que hablar seriamente. – dijo el hombre con el rostro serio.

Los cuatro se pusieron a charlar durante un largo tiempo. Su padre les explicó todo lo ocurrido durante su estancia en la sala Palacio de Sixto V. Cada duda de los infantes fue contestada. Una vez terminado todo eso, llegó el momento decisivo.

-Vuestra madre y yo hemos pensado que sería bueno que entrenarais vuestros dones para protegeros en un futuro.

-¿Para defendernos de los malos? – preguntó Issei.

-Así es.

-¡No! ¡Para defender a los buenos de los malos! ¡Como superhéroes! – Exclamó feliz el castañito - ¡¿A que si Isaías?!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Les patearemos el trasero!

Ambos adultos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la actitud de sus hijos.

-¿Entonces aceptáis? Será una vida muy dura. – les advirtió.

-¡Lo haremos! ¡Protegeremos a papá y a mamá y a los inocentes! – gritaron ambos levantando sus manos.

Esa noche se tomó una decisión que cambiaría el destino de ambos niños.

* * *

 _ **Capilla Sixtina**_

Al día siguiente, al atardecer, ambos niños fueron junto con su padre, Strada y Cristaldi a la reunión con los actuales Cardenales del Vaticano.

El Cónclave es la reunión que celebra el Colegio Cardenalicio de la Iglesia Católica Romana para elegir a un nuevo obispo de Roma, cargo que lleva aparejados el de Papa y el de Jefe de Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano.

Al igual que hacían con los demás poseedores de Sacred Gears, portadores de espadas sagradas o exorcistas, ambos debían ser presentados, así como sus poderes y/o dones.

Y desgraciadamente no fue tan bien como se esperaba en un principio.

-¡¿Estás seguro?! – Exclamó un Cardenal - ¡¿No es ningún error?! – su rostro demostraba su disgusto.

-No. No lo es. – negó Cristaldi con la cabeza con actitud serena.

-¡Un Sacred Gear blasfemo! ¡Una herejía! – gritó con ira otro.

-¡Y el otro porta al Dragón Rojo! ¡Sacrilegio! ¡Habría que acabar con ambos!

Algunos de los Cardenales empezaron a decir barbaridades y a amenazar a ambos infantes, que se acercaron a su padre en busca de protección, mientras otros les recriminaban su actitud. El hombre se mantuvo impulsivo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de sus dos hijos. Sabía que esto pasaría, aunque ciertamente no esperó alguna que otra barbaridad dicha en la sala.

El Papa, desde su trono, observaba con rostro cansado a los Cardenales criticones. Desvió su mirada a Strada, haciéndole un leve gesto. El anciano exorcista asintió y actuó.

-¡Basta! – Exclamó imponente - ¡¿Acaso os estáis oyendo?! – Le gritó a los Cardenales que habían amenazado a ambos niños - ¡¿Cómo osáis decir tales sandeces?! ¡¿Una obra de Dios es un sacrilegio?! – Respirando hondo, el exorcista más poderoso se calmó – Las Sacred Gear fueron creadas por nuestro Padre. Todas ellas. Incluso la que ambos niños portan. Y vosotros decís tales estupideces. ¿Acaso estáis menospreciando la obra de Dios? ¿Acaso renegais de su obra? ¿La criticáis? Si. Ciertamente uno es el Sekiryuutei y el otro es capaz de crear espadas demoniacas. ¡Pero os recuerdo que fue Él – apuntó al techo – quién creó eso! ¡Él! ¡Dios! ¡Nuestro Padre! Si lo hizo fue por un motivo. No somos quienes para criticar su obra ni sus acciones. Ellos han sido bendecidos por Él… ¡así que no podéis decir que son herejes ni que es un sacrilegio, pues decírselo a ellos es decírselo a Dios!

Los Cardenales criticones se encogieron en sus asientos ante las palabras y la autoridad de Vasco Strada. Cristaldi asentía a las palabras del viejo exorcista junto al resto de Cardenales.

-Espero que hayáis aprendido. No somos quienes para negar o criticar la obra de nuestro Padre. Deberíais recordar eso. – Concluyó Cristaldi – Este asunto ha acabado.

Dándose media vuelta, el hombre se marchó de la sala junto a los Hyodo y Strada.

-Eso ha sido muy intenso. – murmuró el señor Hyodo con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, ambos niños empezaron sus clases de exorcistas junto a los demás jóvenes. Ciertamente hubo barullo al saber sobre sus dones, pero, al contrario que con algunos Cardenales, esta vez fueron muy bien recibidos. Al ser la gran mayoría niños como ellos, no había malos prejuicios.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después**_

Han pasado dos meses desde que ambos jóvenes empezaran las clases para convertirse en futuros exorcistas. Las clases se habían hecho más duras para ambos infantes, pues conforme se iban adaptando el nivel aumentaba hasta igualar el de sus compañeros. Ambos daban gracias de que los entrenamientos duraran unas pocas horas, pues entre las clases, los deberes y el entrenamiento tenían poco tiempo para jugar.

Sus compañeros de su misma edad también disfrutaban de tiempo libre. Mucho más que sus compañeros de cursos superiores. Conforme fueran pasando los años, tendrían menos tiempo para poder divertirse como hasta ahora, ya fuera por la dificultad futura de los estudios, su entrenamiento o sus futuras misiones con algún exorcista cualificado.

Pero, a pesar de su adaptación, Ewald Cristaldi podía notar ciertas cosas en ambos Hyodo. Había entrañado durante años a jóvenes como ellos, por lo que podía notar a la primera en que aptitudes eran más aptos y en cuáles no.

Un día, cuando la hora del entrenamiento llegó a su fin, Cristaldi se acercó hasta el padre de los infantes.

-Señor Hyodo.

-Cardenal.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted y sus hijos, si fuera posible.

-Por supuesto Cardenal. Espere que avise a mi esposa que llegaremos tarde.

-Bien. Los veré en mi despacho.

Dicho esto, el Cardenal se marchó con su paso firme. Todo aquel que se le cruzara se hacía a un lado respetuosamente y le saludaba con un simple gesto de cabeza. Saludo el cual él devolvía.

Una vez que Hyodo avisó a su esposa, se puso en marcha junto a sus hijos para ver cuál era el asunto que quería tratar el Cardenal. Debía ser muy importante para hablarlo con los tres en su despacho.

Atravesaron los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con bastantes adornos de su construcción. Dio un par de toques a la puerta, recibiendo un _'adelante'_ desde adentro. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Cristaldi en su escritorio y Strada frente a él. El anciano tenía los brazos cruzados por su espalda. Sonrió amablemente al ver a los Hyodo.

-Señor Hyodo. Un placer verlo nuevamente.

-Cardenal Strada.

-Bien, será mejor que tratemos rápidamente este asunto, pues temo decir que he de marcharme unos días al Este. – dijo Cristaldi.

-¿Problemas con los vampiros? – preguntó Strada.

-No. Me voy a reunir con un representante de la Iglesia Ortodoxa.

-Ya veo.

-Señor Hyodo, por favor. – hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara frente a él.

El adulto se sentó junto a sus hijos, cada uno en una pierna.

-¿De qué se trata el asunto? – preguntó el hombre castaño.

-Es respecto a las habilidades de sus hijos. Verá, durante mis años como maestro, he aprendido a captar las habilidades y debilidades de mis estudiantes. Respecto a su hijo Issei, me temo decir que sus habilidades con la espada son más bien nulas. Por mucho entrenamiento que reciba, será imposible que llegue a un nivel aceptable. – El pequeño hizo un mohín – Debido a su Sacred Gear, creo que lo mejor sería entrenarle en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y de paso enseñarle a luchar contra distintas armas. Strada – desvió su mirada al anciano – sé que tu especialidad era Durandal, pero ambos sabemos que de todos nosotros, tu eres el mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me gustaría que le enseñaras personalmente.

El padre de Issei no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos hasta lo máximo al escuchar la petición de Cristaldi. Pedirle a Vasco Strada que entrenara a su hijo personalmente… ¡eso era algo increíble!

-Ciertamente creo que tienes razón. – Admitió el anciano – El Sekiryuutei, normalmente, siempre ha luchado cuerpo a cuerpo, o por lo menos así ha sido con la mayoría de sus portadores. Creo que podría hacer algo, si el señor Hyodo me lo permite, por supuesto. – miró al hombre castaño.

-¡Sería un honor! – Exclamó el señor Hyodo – Ise, ¿qué te parece? – el castañito simplemente se encogió de hombros – Entonces me parece bien.

-Perfecto. En cuanto a su hijo Isaías – ahora la mirada de Cristaldi fue al rubio Hyodo – he podido comprobar que tiene un gran talento con la espada, pero su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es demasiado malo. Es justo lo contrario a su hijo Hyodo. De él me puedo ocupar yo.

-Entiendo. Entonces se lo encargaré.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Pero no estarás solo, pequeño Isaías. – Cristaldi le sonrió al infante – La actual portadora de Durandal, al igual que los actuales portadores de los fragmentos de Excalibur estarán contigo.

El rubio tuvo un brillo en sus ojos al escuchar que tendría compañeros y compañeras interesantes con los que practicar.

-Pequeño Issei – Vasco le habló al castañito – a partir de ahora entrenaras conmigo, y en ocasiones con ellos, pues no hay mejor manera de entrenar tu defensa contra las armas que contra esos jóvenes.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sonrientes pues eso quería decir que, aunque no se verían tan a menudo en los entrenamientos, serían entrenados por los mejores de entre los mejores exorcistas.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

La tarde llegaba a su clímax. Las clases habían terminado y ambos infantes habían terminado con sus deberes. Era hora de ir a entrenar con Cristaldi y Strada. Como era costumbre, ambos se despidieron de su madre y fueron junto a su padre al lugar donde entrenaban todas las tardes-noches.

Ambos infantes se encontraban bastante animados ante la nueva experiencia que iban a tener. Issei iba a entrenar con el hombre más fuerte que había conocido en toda su vida. Ciertamente consideraba a su padre como el mejor, pero no era tonto y podía notar la diferencia.

Isaías, por su parte, estaba ansioso por conocer a la portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal y los portadores de los fragmentos de la famosa Excalibur.

Una vez llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, ambos Cardenales esperaban pacientes la llegada de los Hyodo.

-Son puntuales. Eso me alegra. - dijo Cristaldi con tono serio – Ven, no debemos perder el tiempo. – le dijo a Isaías.

El infante se despidió de su padre y marchó junto al hombre moreno.

-Bien, vamos pequeño Issei. Hay mucho por aprender.

Imitando la acción de su hermano, el castañito se despidió de su padre y marchó junto al anciano.

XXXXX

Cristaldi caminó a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una amplia sala semi-subterránea. La mitad estaba bajo el suelo y la otra mirada sobre este. Las ventanas estaban situadas casi en la parte más alta de las paredes, junto al techo.

Debido a la hora, las luces habían sido encendidas, iluminando perfectamente hasta el más mínimo rincón. Una vez ingresaron, Isaías pudo ver que había varios niños y niñas más menos de su edad. Todos tenían una espada.

-Bien. Ahora déjame que te presente a tus compañeros. – Cristaldi se puso detrás de los niños, que se habían puesto en fila - Ellos son: Xenovia Quarta, portadora de Durandal y Destruction, Irina Shidou, portadora de Mimic, Teresa Schneider, portadora de Nightmare, Bradley Solberg, portador de Transparency, Cristian Fernández, portadora de Rapidly y, Shana Voulgaris portador de Blessing.

Xenovia Quarta era una joven de su edad de cabello largo azul con una mecha verde. Su rostro era bastante serio. Portaba una gran espada, un mandoble.

Irina Shidou era aquel "chico" con el que él y su hermano se habían estado escribiendo durante todo este tiempo, pero resulta que no era un chico. Sinceramente se preguntaba cómo es que su hermano no supo diferenciar a una niña de un niño. Que sorpresa que se iba a llevar. Era castaña, con el cabello atado en dos coletas, y tenía una sonrisa amigable. Tenía una katana.

Teresa Schneider era una muchacha de origen alemán que aparentemente le sacaba dos años. Era rubia de ojos castaños. Llevaba su largo cabello trenzado. No parecía estar prestando atención a nadie, pues miraba hacia el techo con aire ausente. Portaba una claymore.

Bradley Solberg era un muchacho de unos catorce años de origen escandinavo. Tenía el cabello corto rubio platino y los ojos azules. Su cuerpo era bastante rudo para alguien de su edad, pero a él le recordaba a cierto personaje de cierta película, pues su aspecto era el de alguien rudo, pero tenía un aura de, como diría su madre, _'un trocito de pan'._ Portaba una claymore.

Shana Voulgaris era una chica que parecía tener un año menos, de origen griego. Tenía el cabello negro corto, al igual que sus ojos. Parecía ser bastante tímida, pues se encontraba bastante cohibida. Portaba una claymore.

Cristian Fernández era un chico que parecía sacarles un año o dos, de origen hispano. Tenía el cabello castaño largo, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una sonrisa relajada mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida para el joven rubio. Portaba una espada bastarda.

-Chicos, él es Isaías Hyodo. Porta un Sacred Gear llamado Sword Birth, el cual le permite crear espadas demoniacas. A partir de ahora entrenará con nosotros. ¿Alguna queja?

Xenovia levantó una mano.

-¿No es acaso un Sacred Gear hereje? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No. Es una obra creada por Dios. ¿Acaso insinúas que algo creado por él es una herejía?

-No maestro. Lo lamento.

-Bien. No pasa nada. ¿Algo más? ¿No? Bien, pues empecemos a entrenar. – los portadores de las espadas sagradas se pusieron en guardia.

El rubio se apartó junto a Cristaldi mientras observaba como los seis jóvenes espadachines practicaban entre ellos, cada uno adaptándose a su propio estilo.

-Quiero que los observar bien muchacho, pues dentro de poco serás uno más en esos ejercicios. Pero, por el momento, debemos despertar tu poder. Debes aprender a crear espadas y, conforme vaya pasando el tiempo, aprenderás a hacer buenas espadas. Duras, afiladas, resistentes. Espadas capaces de dar batalla sin romperse al primer choque.

-Entendido.

Aquella tarde Isaías no entrenó su habilidad con su Sacred Gear, sino que se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros, que obviamente estaban más avanzados, y los fragmentos de Excalibur, aprendiendo sus distintas cualidades.

XXXXX

Strada e Issei caminaban por los pasillos en completo silencio. Salieron del edificio hasta llegar al english garden, un jardín algo alejado del edificio del Vaticano, pero obviamente dentro de su territorio.

-Bien, he avisado a un joven poseedor de Sacred Gear para que nos ayude. Su nombre es Dulio Gesualdo, poseedor del Sacred Gear Zenith Tempest.

-¿También tiene algo como yo?

-Así es.

Sin necesitar aplicar mucha fuerza para abrir las pesadas puertas, Strada las empujó, permitiéndole paso al infante. La sala, al contrario que la que usaba Isaías, era bastante más pequeña y estaba completamente bajo el suelo. Una vez dentro le siguió, se giró y las cerró. Luego se giró nuevamente, observando al tercero en la sala.

Frente a ambos había un adolescente rubio de ojos verdes que sonreía alegremente.

-Hola de nuevo, Cardenal Strada. – saludó sonriente.

-Dulio. – saludó el anciano.

-Así que este es el actual Sekiryuutei, ¿eh? – se acercó y le extendió la mano a Issei – Hola, yo soy Dulio Gesualdo, pero puedes decirme Dulio.

-Yo soy Issei Hyodo. – sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Bien Issei, será mejor que empecemos. Tengo que ir a cierto restaurante en el cual preparan un plato que está para chuparse los dedos. – comentó levantando un dedo.

Issei se rio mientras Strada negaba divertido.

-Aún no ha hecho contacto con el dragón ni ha podido usar sus habilidades. Creo que lo primero sería intentar hacer contacto.

Dulio observó al niño frente a él y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que aún es muy joven para eso, Cardenal, pero si quiere podemos intentarlo. En caso contrario podríamos empezar con su entrenamiento físico y mental.

-Por probar no perdemos nada. Adelante.

Dulio empezó a darle una serie de instrucciones. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en posición de loto y cerrar los ojos. Intentó seguir las instrucciones, pero le eran demasiado difíciles. Aún era demasiado pequeño.

-Se lo dije. Aun no puede. Posiblemente dentro de unos meses, con el debido entrenamiento, sea posible que haga contacto.

-Eso es mejor que nada. – murmuró Strada – En ese caso, levanta pequeño. Empezaremos con tu entrenamiento.

Issei tuvo un pequeño escalofrió, pero se le pasó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que eran simples ejercicios como correr, hacer flexiones, abdominales y demás. Aunque ciertamente acabó bastante agotado.

XXXXX

Issei iba a reunirse con Isaías luego del duro entrenamiento. Acompañado por Dulio y Strada, el castañito se encontró con su hermano y una chica castaña en un amplio patio.

-¡Hermano! – saludó Issei agitando a mano.

Isaías devolvió el saludo, pero a Issei le extrañó la actitud del chico castaño, pues este corrió hacia él y se le abalanzó, derrumbándolo.

-¡Issei! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – gritaba contenta Irina.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Issei mientras se apartaba de la castaña, mirándola recelosamente.

-¡Soy Irina! ¡Buuu! ¡Ya to nee acuerdas de mí! – le recriminó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Mentira! ¡Irina es un chico! ¡Tú eres una niña!

-…

Dulio y Strada miraban a los tres infantes sin entender nada de nada. Isaías no pudo aguantarse la risa. Irina miraba levemente avergonzada a Issei, que seguía observándola receloso.

-Issei… yo siempre… he sido una niña…

-¡Mentira!

-¡Que sí! ¡Que soy Irina Shidou! ¡Tú amiga en Kuoh!

-… - la explicación provocó un cortocircuito en el cerebro del castañito, pues tardó bastante en reaccionar - ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!

* * *

Si no habéis leído el tomo 18 no sigáis leyendo. Aviso. Bueno, como sabrán los que han leído este tomo, en la ciudad de Kuoh hubo un serio problema debido a la relación entre un exorcista y una Bael. Bueno, pues, como pone en el prólogo, la familia Hyodo no se vio envuelta. En su momento se explicará el motivo. Obviamente tiene una explicación :)


	3. Haciendo amigos

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Nico48825: me aleeeeegra XD

Zafir09: wow, wow, wow, no te me adelantes tanto XD

Guest: hace tiempo publique un nuevo capítulo. Y tu radar está estropeado. Deberías revisarlo XDDD

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: me alegra mucho :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **HACIENDO AMIGOS**

* * *

El pequeño Issei aún estaba en shock. No hacía mucho que su supuesto "amigo" de la infancia se le había lanzado a abrazarle todo contento. Pero grande era su sorpresa al ver que su "amigo" era en realidad amiga.

¡Pero eso no era posible! ¡Su "amigo" no hacía cosas de niña! ¡Tenía que haber un error!

Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en un banco del patio. Su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados daba a entender que no estaba para nada contento.

Irina charlaba animadamente con Isaías justo en el banco de enfrente. Al parecer la joven protestante le contaba al joven rubio sobre los acontecimientos del pasado, aquellos tiempos en los cuales Issei y ella solían jugar toda la tarde y volvían a casa llenos de barro o con raspones.

Isaías se reía divertido al escucharlo. Ahora apenas podían hacer eso por obvios motivos. Junto a ellos, escuchando tranquilamente con un platillo de comida en sus manos, Dulio comía tranquilamente, haciendo alguna que otra pregunta.

Strada estaba sentado al lado de Issei, escuchando y observando con una leve sonrisa en la boca. Le divertía y alegraba ver a niños y jóvenes disfrutando y sonriendo con alegría. Era, según su opinión, una de las cosas más bonitas que existían.

-¡Y entonces se cayó de cara! ¡Jajajaja!

Irina se cogió el estómago de la risa. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, incapaces de aguantarlas. Isaías se reía abiertamente, imitando a la chica. Dulio se reía más disimuladamente. En cuanto a Issei, el pobre tenía una vena de la frente a punto de reventar. Seguía sin creerse que esa niña fuera su viejo amigo de Japón.

-¡Basta! – Chilló Issei de repente haciendo que todos dejaran de reírse - ¡No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero eres un impostor! ¡Debes haber secuestrado a mi amigo! ¡Si, eso!

Isaías miraba con lastima a su hermano mientras Dulio y Strada se miraban divertidos.

-Sigues siendo tan cabezota como siempre. – Dijo Irina inflando los cachetes - ¡Eres un tonto!

-¡A mí no me llames tonto!

-¡Pues lo eres!

Ambos niños empezaron a discutir verbalmente, ignorando por completo al resto de personas presentes. Los transeúntes del Vaticano observaban curiosos a ambos críos para luego seguir con su camino. No pasó mucho hasta que el padre de Issei y Isaías hizo acto de escena. Como siempre, el adulto iba en busca de sus hijos para llevarlos de vuelta a casa.

-¡Ise! ¡Isaías! ¡Es hora de irnos! – exclamó el hombre asomándose en el patio.

-¡Papa! ¡Esta niña se está haciendo pasar por mi amigo del otro país! – gritó Issei mientras señalaba a Irina con el dedo acusatorio.

-¡Hola señor Hyodo! – saludó Irina animadamente.

-Oh, Irina. Me da gusto verte. Pensaba que ibas a llegar mañana. Creo que mi esposa me va a volver a regañar. – murmuró con aire de depresión.

-La verdad es que esperaba que nombrara a la pequeña Irina, señor Hyodo. – Comentó Strada mientras se incorporaba – Ahora que usted está aquí puedo volver a mis quehaceres. Dulio, ¿vienes?

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos chicos. – se despidió el rubio mientras agitaba su mano.

Los tres infantes se despidieron del mismo modo, observando al dúo alejarse por los pasillos que daban acceso al edificio principal.

-Un momento… - dijo de pronto Issei – Entonces… realmente… ella es…

El joven Sekiryuutei observaba incrédulo a la chica, con su rostro blanco. Su padre se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado.

-Veo que has crecido Irina. – sonrió el adulto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven.

-¡Si! ¡Y aún tengo más que crecer!

-Y portas a Mimic. – Dijo observando el brazalete en su muñeca – Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Pensaba que aportarías a Hauteclere.

-No. Papá dice que aun soy demasiado joven y esa espada es muy importante. ¡Pero me ganaré el derecho a usarla!

-Espero poder verlo algún día. Bueno niños, vámonos a… ¿Ise?

-Está allí papá. – señaló Isaías a un rincón.

Issei estaba hecho ovillo, dibujando figuras inexistentes en el césped mientras murmuraba cosas que nadie podía entender.

-Sigue siendo un tonto. – murmuró Irina.

Isaías y el señor Hyodo asintieron.

Después de conseguir que Issei levantara el trasero, el cuarteto se dispuso a volver a la casa de los Hyodo. Conforme caminaban y caminaban, Issei fue aceptado a regañadientes que esa niña era en realidad su viejo y buen amigo. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad, estaba un poco receloso. En parte era normal. Había creído toda su vida que era un chico y ahora averiguaba que era una chica. Algo sorprendente para el mayor de los hermanos.

-Bueno chicos, ahora portaos bien y no digáis nada inadecuado. – dijo el mayor mientras abría la puerta principal.

Los tres críos se miraron sin entender a qué se refería. Nada más entrar fue directamente a la cocina. Era la hora de la merienda para los niños. La señora Hyodo se encontraba leyendo un periódico con gesto serio.

-Cariño, ya hemos llegado. – anunció el hombre, pero se quedó parado en el sitio al ver la mirada de su esposa.

-Querido… te habías olvidado que hoy llegaba Irina, ¿verdad? – interrogó mientras cerraba el periódico y lo dejaba en la mesa.

-N-no. ¿Cómo piensas que…?

-¿Hijos? – Ambos infantes se pusieron firmes - ¿Se le había olvidado? – Asintieron con energía – Los sabia.

-¡Hijos! – exclamó el hombre asombrado porque le hubieran vendido tan fácilmente.

-Lo sentimos papá, pero mamá da mucho miedo. – susurró Issei.

-Te he oído.

-¡Lo siento!

Irina observaba divertida la escena de sus dos amigos y sus padres. Que malo para ella que no tuviera hermanos. Seguro que sería muy divertido.

-¡Irina! ¡Pero mira qué guapa y alta estás! – exclamó la mujer mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y de mayor lo seré aún más! – inflo el pecho con orgullo.

-Si sales como tu madre no me cabrá la menor duda. En cambio… - suspiró mientras miraba decepcionada a su esposo e hijo mayor – me temo que Ise ha salido a su padre.

-¿Por qué será que me lo he tomado como un insulto? – murmuraron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

Isaías solo rodó los ojos mientras se disponía a coger su merienda.

Haciéndole un hueco en la mesa, Irina se sentó junto a ambos Hyodo mientras los adultos se ocupaban de sus asuntos. El resto de la tarde fue entretenida para el trío de mocosos, pues hablaron de muchas cosas interesantes. No era lo mismo mantener el contacto por cartas que haciéndolo cara a cara. Irina aprovechó para llamar a sus padres y decirles que estaba perfectamente.

Isaías e Irina le enseñaron a Issei sobre su campo, entiéndase los fragmentos de Excalibur. Por obvios motivos, Irina no pudo mostrarle a Mimic enfrente de ambos adultos, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a estar solos.

Issei también les comentó sobre cómo iba su entrenamiento. El no poder hablar aún con el dragón sellado en su Sacred Gear era algo que desanimaba un poco al castaño, pero estaba seguro que en poco tiempo podría por lo menos invocarlo.

A partir de ese día, y mientras estuviera en el Vaticano, alojaron a Irina en el cuarto de invitados de la casa. No muy tarde, los tres se fueron a dormir. La señora Hyodo le había comentado a Irina que asistirá a la misma escuela a la que asistían Issei y Isaías. Pero no sería la única. Los demás usuarios de fragmentos también asistirán en sus respectivos cursos.

El Vaticano había decidido aquello un día antes de la llegada de los jóvenes. Puede que tuvieran los dones que tenían y todo lo demás, pero seguían siendo jóvenes que necesitaban educación. En sus respectivos países iban a la escuela y por estar ahora donde estaban no se iban a librar.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, como era costumbre, ambos infantes se despertaron temprano para ir a la escuela. Irina, que había sido llamada por la señora Hyodo, también se preparó. Sus ojos brillaban de ilusión al empezar una nueva escuela. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las escuelas inglesas que tenía curiosidad por cómo serían las italianas.

El desayuno fue bastante animado debido a la niña. Para gusto de la mujer de la casa, los tres estuvieron listos antes de tiempo. El camino hasta la escuela fue bastante entretenido para los tres. Por cada cosa que veía preguntaba. Claro que a veces ninguno de los dos chicos tenía la respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela los tres tuvieron que ir con el director para hablar sobre el asunto. El anciano, pues el director tenía unos sesenta años, les dijo todo lo que debían de saber para con Irina. Había sido informado desde el Vaticano sobre la llegada de nuevos miembros a su escuela, por motivo de que allí estaban Issei y Isaías.

El director no puso objeciones. Durante el recreo, ambos Hyodo harían una visita guiada a los nuevos estudiantes para que se aprendieran el edificio y conocieran como era, las reglas y la convivencia.

Una vez terminaron la charla fueron a su respectiva clase. Irina se sentó en un nuevo asiento, justo al lado de Issei, de modo que quedaron Isaías al lado de la ventana, Issei e Irina. Como era costumbre, la profesora procedió a presentar a Irina y luego darle un tiempo para que ella misma se presentará.

Pero para asombro de ambos hermanos, una chica de larga cabellera azulada entró en el aula.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero me he perdido. – se disculpó.

-Tú debes de ser Xenovia, ¿verdad? Bien, no pasa nada, pues es tu primera vez. Pasa y siéntate junto a Irina.

Asintiendo, la joven localizó a la castaña, que le saludaba agitando alegre la mano. Con su rostro serio, Xenovia procedió a sentarse al lado de la castaña. Imitando lo que minutos antes había hecho Irina, Xenovia procedió a presentarse. Fue ahí cuando Isaías e Issei supieron que Xenovia era huérfana y había sido adoptada por una mujer llamada Griselda.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Ambos Hyodo pudieron comprobar que Irina se desenvolvió bastante bien con todas las materias aunque con un poco de ayuda por la lengua. Después de todo no sabía italiano.

En cambio, Xenovia parecía tener más dificultades, y no debidas a la lengua, pues era su lengua materna. Como dijo Isaías más tarde, Xenovia era como su hermano… le costaba mucho aprender y estudiar.

-Esto es bastante difícil. – murmuró la peli azul una vez terminó la clase y empezó el recreo.

-Parece que te cuesta aprender estas cosas. – le dijo Isaías mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Ciertamente me cuesta aprender.

-No pasa nada. A mi hermano le pasa igual.

-¡Oye!

-Pero con nuestra ayuda no te será tan difícil.

-Oíd chicos, ¿no teníamos que reunirnos con el resto? – comentó Irina.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos, vamos! – exclamó Issei mientras cogía su almuerzo y salía disparado del aula, siendo seguido por Irina, Isaías y Xenovia.

Recorrieron los pasillos a paso veloz, recibiendo algún regaño de algún maestro, pero consiguieron llegar a su objetivo, el patio principal. Allí les esperaban los compañeros de Isaías. Los cuatro charlaban entre ellos hasta que divisaron al cuarteto.

-Oh, ya habéis llegado. – saludó Cristian.

-Lamentamos la espera. – se disculpó Isaías.

-Oye, ¿cómo es que nos entendemos? ¿Sabéis italiano? – pregunto Issei con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso no sabes que los jóvenes que son instruidos para ser exorcistas reciben un hechizo para hablar todas las lenguas del mundo? – preguntó divertido Bradley.

-Pues no. No sabía eso. ¿Y por qué nosotros no hemos recibido tal cosa? – se preguntó cruzando sus brazos mientras hacía un berrinche.

-Quien sabe.

-Yo… esto… ¿no deberíamos de empezar la guía? – preguntó en un murmullo Shana.

-¿Guía? ¿Qué guía? – preguntó distraída Teresa.

-La guía por el colegio. A ver si estamos más intentos. – masculló Bradley.

-Ah… cierto.

Riéndose debido a la actitud despistada de la alemana, el grupo empezó su recorrido por los terrenos escolares. Dado el largo recreo, no les faltó tiempo para ver toda la zona mientras almorzaban por el camino. Issei y Isaías les explicaron lo que hacían en cada aula y las normas. Xenovia fruncía bastante el ceño mientras preguntaba sobre esas reglas. No parecía gustarle mucho eso, pero las iba a acatar.

-Y si se meten conmigo… ¿puedo golpearles? – preguntó de pronto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamaron ambos Hyodo asombrados.

-¿Por qué? Se están metiendo conmigo.

-Mira, una cosa es no dejarse intimidar y otra muy distinta es golpear a otro. En todo caso debes avisar a un profesor o al director sobre eso, pero no le golpees a no ser que sea en defensa propia… o te pueden castigar y expulsar un tiempo.

-… entiendo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases. El resto del día escolar pasó sin nada interesante. Los portadores de fragmentos de Excalibur supieron comportarse y no decir más de lo necesario. Obviamente tampoco mostraron sus habilidades ni espadas.

Una vez acabada la jornada escolar, cada uno volvió a su hogar. Para extrañeza de ambos hermanos, Xenovia se quedó parada en la puerta.

-¿No vas a seguir? – pregunto Issei.

-No. Debo esperar aquí. Ella así me lo dijo. – respondió menos seria.

-Ok. Entonces nos vemos mañana… o esta tarde.

Dicho esto el trío siguió su camino, alejándose de Xenovia. Una vez llegaron a su casa, la comida ya estaba preparada. Irina les contó sobre su primer día en la escuela italiana. La joven estaba bastante contenta y alegre. Luego de la llamada llamó a sus padres para contarles.

La tarde la aprovecharon para hacer algunos deberes, pues los maestros no habían mandado muchos, y jugar hasta llegada la hora en que debían de ir a sus respectivos entrenamientos.

XXXXX

Era ya por la tarde y Isaías se encontraba yendo a la sala de entrenamiento, aquel lugar donde él y los portadores de fragmentos de Excalibur entrenaban diariamente. Irina se había quedado retrasada por un asunto del cual no tenía ni idea, pero no le importaba. Después de todo no le iba a pasar nada. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y por ellas salía un adolescente de plateados cabellos.

Entonces se detuvo un instante al ver al chico alejarse del lugar con su rostro deformado por la ira. Pero lo que más le asombrará eran las espadas enfundadas que portaba. En parte le recordaba a las suyas, pero estas eran sin duda mucho más poderosas.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Isaías a Cristaldi mientras veía al chico alejarse.

El hombre suspiró con cansancio mientras dirigía su vista al infante.

-Ese joven es Siegfried. Es un portador de las cinco Espadas Demoníacas.

-¿Espadas Demoníacas? Pero no se parecen a las mías.

-Porque son distintas. – Haciéndole un gesto, ambos entraron en la sala de entrenamiento ahora vacía – Conoces la existencia de las Espadas Sagradas, cuales son y sus habilidades, ¿verdad? – Isaías asintió – Bien, pues existen también cinco Espadas Demoníacas. Cinco espadas superiores a las demás, como en el caso de las sagradas. Estas espadas son; Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, Dáinsleif. Originalmente fueron espadas creadas por la Facción Nórdica pero, al desecharlas, cayeron en manos de los demonios. Estos las modificaron con poder demoniaco para hacerlas suyas y combatir mejor a los ángeles.

-¿Facción Nórdica?

-Luego te lo explico. Sigamos. Estas Espadas Demoníacas, como ya te he explicado, no son bien vistas por ninguna Iglesia Cristiana. Ese joven pertenece a la Iglesia Ortodoxa. El color de su cabello es la prueba de los duros entrenamientos que sufren en esa rama para convertirse en exorcistas. En su caso en usuario de esas espadas. Pero tienen una gran desventaja, y eso son las maldiciones. Le consumen la vida cuanto más tiempo las porta y blande.

-¿Son más poderosas que las Espadas Sagradas?

-En principio se podría decir que tienen un poder bastante parecido, pero todo depende de quien las blande.

-¿Y por qué está aquí? No es de nuestra rama.

-Por el mismo motivo que hay jóvenes de las Iglesias Protestante y Ortodoxa, un intercambio para mejorar la relación entre las distintas ramas. Su Santidad intenta que la relación entre las Iglesias Cristianas mejore. Para esto hizo un intercambio de Seikens, portadores de las Espadas Sagradas, cada cierto tiempo. De este modo la relación es más estrecha y la colaboración mejora notablemente. Actualmente casi todos los Seikens están en el mismo lugar, aquí, pues son muy jóvenes y necesitan un buen entrenamiento. Hicimos una serie de pruebas para comprobar quién lo haría. Yo salí vencedor.

-¿Y por qué estaba enojado?

-Por motivos superiores a sus deseos. Me ha pedido algo que no estoy dispuesto a darle, y eso le ha enfadado. Pero en parte me alegra no verlo más por aquí, pues ha decidido volverse a su país. No es un joven que me dé buena espina, precisamente.

-¿Y qué es esa Facción Nórdica?

-No dejarás de preguntar, ¿verdad? – Comentó con una leve sonrisa – Bien, te explicare ahora mismo.

Cristaldi le explicó un poco sobre las distintas Facciones del mundo sobrenatural, aunque el rubio no sació toda su curiosidad debido a que sus compañeros espadachines no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar.

Para extrañeza del niño, una monja rubia apareció junto a Xenovia. La portadora de Destruction parecía estar un poco asustada de la mujer, pero también mostraba todo el afecto que tenía. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta la mujer se despidió y Xenovia adquirió su típica actitud seria.

-¿Y ella quién era?

-Su nombre es Griselda Quarta, una de las mejores exorcistas que hay. – Isaías se acordó de la presentación de Xenovia en la escuela – Y ahora ponte junto a tus compañeros, que vamos a dar comienzo la clase.

-Si maestro.

Obedeciendo al hombre, Isaías se puso al lado de Irina. Todos los jóvenes estaban en fila y con sus respectivas espadas. Isaías aún no convocaba alguna por orden de Cristaldi. Como se había hecho costumbre, primero recibían una clase teórica y luego realizaban la clase práctica.

XXXXX

Los meses fueron pasando. El agradable clima otoñal, aunque muchas veces frío, dejó paso al invierno de diciembre y la nieve. Las bufandas y los abrigos gruesos fueron sacados de los armarios, pues la temperatura era ahora demasiado fría como para ir solo con una chaqueta.

Los pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo, la ciudad estaba cubierta por una manta blanca, todo el mundo salió de sus casas para jugar en la nieve, sobre todo los niños pequeños haciendo muñecos de nieve, guerras de bolas de nieve y patinando en el hielo.

En la casa de los Hyodo, los niños estaban bastante animados. A Isaías no le gustaba el frío por los recuerdos que le traía de tiempo atrás, pero Irina e Issei había conseguido contagiarle su alegría.

Ambos castaños se encontraban mirando a través de la ventana del salón, tan cerca del cristal que sus alientos creaban vaho en los cristales. Y no era para menos, pues los primeros copos del año empezaban a caer del cielo grisáceo. Las nubes cargadas de agua descargaba sobre la capital italiana y sus alrededores, pero la fría temperatura provocaba que en vez de agua cayera nieve, lo cual era una delicia para casi todos los niños y jóvenes de la ciudad. Los adultos estaban más que acostumbrados.

-Ojala siga nevando esta noche. Como ya no hay clase podremos salir a jugar todo el día. – comentó Issei mientras miraba como los copos iban cayendo.

-En Inglaterra siempre nieva en estas fechas, ¡pero será divertido jugar con vosotros! – dijo Irina con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-¿Pero tenemos que ir a entrenar? – preguntó Isaías mientras se unía a ellos.

Los dos castaños se derrumbaron en el suelo.

-No queremos ir a entrenar. – murmuraron depresivos.

-Tranquilos hijos. El día de mañana no tendréis que ir a entrenar. Bueno, ni vosotros ni ninguno de los jóvenes exorcistas. – Dijo el señor Hyodo desde su sillón mientras leía el periódico – Pero me han informado que hoy el horario de entrenamiento se acortara bastante. Puede que sea un lugar bastante estricto, pero no son crueles. Saben que las clases han terminado por ahora y, si encima de todo nieva, pues más motivos tienen para dar el día libre.

-¡Si! – chillaron los tres felices.

-Si queréis podéis salir un rato. Aún queda para la hora de comer. - comentó la señora Hyodo secándose las manos con un trapo.

-Exacto, y después del entrenamiento de hoy tendréis aún más tiempo para jugar. Estoy seguro de que vuestros amigos también están deseosos de jugar con la nieve.

La sonrisa de ambos castaños se agrandó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron de ilusión. Isaías también sonrió, aunque su sonrisa fue más pequeña.

XXXXX

Tal y como les indico el señor Hyodo, el entrenamiento de aquel día fueron varias horas menos, acortadas, por lo que una vez acabado, los jóvenes podían salir y disfrutar de la nieve que había cuajado durante la noche anterior. Para los hermanos Hyodo y portadores de Excalibur, aquel era un momento para disfrutar todo lo posible.

Los niños y jóvenes adolescentes abandonaron la Ciudad del Vaticano para irse a la plaza más cercana donde se reunían los jóvenes de aquel barrio. Dicho lugar era la Villa Doria Pamphilj, el parque público urbano más grande de Roma. Dicho parque estaba situado justo fuera de las murallas en el barrio Gianicolense, en las estribaciones occidentales del Janículo, comprendido entre la Via Aurelia Antica y la Vía Vitellia. En su interior se encontraba el Casino del Bel Respiro o Algardi, que es la sede oficial de representación del Gobierno de Italia.

Dado que eran vacaciones y la tarde estaba cerca de finalizar y dar paso a la noche, no era raro ver a familias o parejas o grupos de amigos paseando por aquel parque. En caso de los jóvenes futuros exorcistas, no hacían caso de los demás. Habían pasado varias horas de duro entrenamiento y ahora solo querían disfrutar de la tarde.

Los Hyodo se lamentaban de que su padre hubiera tenido que marcharse la noche anterior y de que su madre tuviera cosas importantes que hacer, pero lo bueno que tenía era no tenerla encima suyo todo el tiempo, lo cual también era un alivio.

PAF

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba el joven Issei que no se había fijado en la bola de nieve que Bradley le había lanzado, chocando ésta con la cara del castaño.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Diana! - se carcajeó Bradley - ¡En toda la cara!

-¡Tuuuuu! ¡Te vas a tragar una tone…! ¡Kyaaa!

El grito malhumorado de Issei fue sustituido por un grito de sorpresa al notar como alguien le metía nieve por dentro de los pantalones.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Mirad como baila!

Irina lloraba de la risa al ver como su mejor amigo se sacaba la nieve de los pantalones mientras realizaba un ridículo baile por el frío que provocaba. Una vez que pudo librarse del frío, pero no recuperado el calor corporal de cintura para abajo, Issei miró asesinamente a todos los presentes, que le observaban burlescos.

-¡OS VAIS A CAGAR! - gritó mientras empezaba a lanzar bolas de nieve cual ametralladora a todo lo que se movía sin distinción, provocando el enojo de algún transeúnte que había sido alcanzado por las bolas de nieve que Issei lanzaba indiscriminadamente.

A pesar de ser alcanzados por las bolas de nieve, la mayoría, sobre todo los ancianos, sonreían divertidos y alegres al ver a los niños jugar. Lo que les alegraba era ver como disfrutaban de la vida y la niñez. Ellos, hace décadas, vivieron momentos duros, como pudo ser la Segunda Guerra Mundial y sus terribles consecuencias, por lo que gran parte de su alegría era ver como sus nietos, y la generación de estos, disfrutaban de un tiempo de paz, por lo menos en aquella parte del mundo.

No muy lejos de allí, Griselda paseaba por la ciudad, disfrutando del descanso que le había concedido luego de la dura misión que había realizado hacía unos días. Una dura misión en el Amazonas que la había llevado a su límite, por lo que el descanso era más que agradecido.

Al principio se había preocupado de no ver a su hermana menor adoptiva, Xenovia, pero entonces le habían indicado que había ido junto a los Hyodo y portadores de Excalibur a jugar con la nieve al parque del sur.

No pudo evitar no asombrarse un poco, pues era raro que Xenovia hiciera cosas como esas, pero supuso que los meses de convivencia había ayudado en mejorar las relaciones sociales de la niña.

Por ese motivo salió del Vaticano para ver de primera mano dicho suceso. Para los habitantes de la capital italiana no era extraño ver a una monja paseando por las calles. Es más, era de lo más normal. Griselda fue directamente al parque y no tuvo dificultad en encontrar al grupo de jóvenes. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al ver la sonrisa de diversión y pura alegría que tenía su pequeña hermana. Era todo lo contrario a su habitual rostro, ese serio y frío rostro que solo provocaba que los demás se alejaran. Sin reprimir su impulso de hermana mayor que quiere disfrutar con su hermana menor, Griselda se acercó a los jóvenes con una sonrisa.

-Parece que os lo estáis pasando bien.

-¡Griselda!

Xenovia se puso de pie y en pose militar al escuchar la voz de la mujer rubia. Los demás también se pusieron de pie, aunque sin saber qué hacer. Sabían quién era esa mujer, pero no sabían cómo debían comportarse.

-Tranquila Xenovia. Puedes relajarte.

-S-sí.

-Me alegra verte divertirte con tus amigos. ¿Una batalla de bolas de nieve?

-Sí, así es.

-Parece divertido. ¿Puedo unirme? – preguntó otra persona apareciendo a espaldas de los niños.

-¡Dulio! – Exclamó Issei con asombro - ¡Claro que puedes! - su sonrisa se ensanchó al saber que su modelo a seguir quería unírseles.

Ciertamente Vasco Strada era su principal modelo a seguir, pues era alguien muy bueno y fuerte, pero Dulio era el que más se acercaba a su edad, aunque les diferenciaban varios años, y eso lograba una relación más cercana que con el anciano.

Dulio, al igual que Griselda, había llegado hace poco a la capital, pero al contrario que su amiga exorcista, el solo había viajado a probar un plato de comida en Georgia, el cual había oído que era delicioso, así que no tardó en ir a comprobar si aquello era cierto.

Por su parte, la Iglesia Cristiana, aprovechando dicho viaje, le mandó una misión de investigación sobre Valper Galilei, aunque desgraciadamente era una simple cortina de humo. Todos maldecían no haberle puesto las manos encima, por lo que solo podían seguir buscando a aquel maldito viejo. Dulio no era alguien vengativo, pero no podía perdonar a Valper por lo que hizo y seguramente seguiría haciendo. Solo rezaba para que en algún momento alguien pudiera detenerlo y llevarlo ante la justicia.

-¿Has encontrado un plato nuevo? - preguntó Issei con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Así es. Tiene un sabor algo ácido, pero luego pasa a uno salado que hace disfrutar al paladar.

-Wow, eso suena muy bien.

-Estoy seguro de que encantara. He conseguido la receta y les pediré a las hermanas para que la cocinen. Estoy seguro de que los huérfanos y vosotros disfrutaréis de ese plato.

No solo Issei, sino que el resto de niños y jóvenes adolescentes observaban al mayor con un gran y luminoso brillo en sus ojitos. Si Dulio decía que era un plato delicioso, entonces debía serlo.

-Bien, ¿jugamos? - pregunto el rubio.

-¡Si! Pero no vale que uses tu Sacred Gear.

-No pensaba usarlo. - explicó sorprendido por la advertencia - ¿Acaso pensáis que lo usaría para esto? - pregunto al resto.

Todos sin excepción asintieron, provocando que Dulio fingiera depresión.

-¿Qué clase de opinión tenéis sobre mí?

XXXXX

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que Isaías se había vuelto uno de sus pupilos. Normalmente tenía dos tipos de pupilos; portadores de Excalibur y "normales", e incluso algún portador de espadas demoníacas, como Siegfried. Cuando llego Isaías no supo en qué grupo ponerle. Era la primera vez que tenía un pupilo con Sacred Gear de tipo espada, sobre todo si estas eran espadas demoníacas. Eso sólo aumentó sus dudas. Fueron largos minutos de pensar y repensar hasta dar con la conclusión. Dado su historia, lo mejor sería estar con los portadores de Excalibur, y no se equivocó.

Isaías se mostraba reacio a esas espadas, y no lo culpaba. Si debía agradecerle a alguien el que no tuviera un odio demoníaco a la institución y todos sus miembros, esos eran los Hyodo.

Gracias a ellos, Isaías podía convivir con Irina y compañía así como con el resto de jóvenes futuros exorcistas. También su hermano tenía mucho que ver.

La primera vez que observo a Isaías supo que ese niño tenía talento para la espada. Obviamente era increíblemente torpe al principio, como todos, incluidos los genios. Pero había aprendido extraordinariamente rápido.

Actualmente Cristaldi observaba la batalla entre Xenovia y Isaías. Entrecerró los ojos al notar algo respecto a la forma de batallar del joven Hyodo. Había algo que no le gustaba. Pensaba que mejoraría con el paso del tiempo, pero se había equivocado.

-Xenovia, Isaías, deteneos.

Ambos infantes se detuvieron al instante, observando a su maestro curiosos. Los demás también se detuvieron, pero una mirada de su maestro bastó para que volvieran a los ejercicios.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro? - preguntó Isaías.

-Xenovia, dame a Destruction.

Levemente sorprendida por la petición, Xenovia le dio su espada a Cristaldi sin ninguna queja. El adulto se puso en posición defensiva delante del rubio.

-Bien, atácame.

Colocándose también en posición, Isaías se lanzó hacia su maestro. Ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes de espada. Isaías atacaba con buena velocidad, pero la gigantesca diferencia con respecto a Cristaldi quedaba más que obvia en este combate. Pero de un momento para otro Cristaldi golpeó la pierna derecha de Isaías, rompiendo su ataque y postura. El joven Hyodo quedó sorprendido ante tal ataque gratuito, pero su sorpresa aumentó más al ver como su maestro empezaba un contraataque.

Fue en ese momento cuando los jóvenes aprendices notaron el gran cambio en su compañero. Isaías atacaba muy bien, con una gran técnica, pero desde que Cristaldi le había dado la patada en la pierna y había empezado a contraatacar, había notado como la técnica del Hyodo caía en picado.

KACHIN

Con un certero golpe, Cristaldi desarmó a Isaías, el cual respiraba con dificultad.

-Lo que suponía. - murmuró el hombre.

-¿Que ocurre maestro?

-Tienes buena técnica de ataque, Isaías. Pero en cuanto a tu defensa… bueno, se le podría decir que es vergonzosa. Y tu debilidad en las piernas es más que notoria. - Isaías se encogió ante la crítica - Creo que más que mejorar tu lucha deberé mejorar y eliminar esas debilidades. Podrían costarte caro en un futuro.

-Si el maestro lo dice… - suspiró ante la regañina.

-Nadie es perfecto, Isaías. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, ya sea en una cosa u otra. Incluso Strada o el Papa tienen defectos.

-Entiendo maestro.

-Bien. Ahora continuemos. Los demás seguid trabajando. Hoy haré clases individuales. Venga, a trabajar. - ordenó severo.

-¡Si señor! - obedecieron los portadores de Excalibur mientras volvían a sus entrenamientos.

Cristaldi le devolvió la espada a Xenovia al tiempo que le pedía a Isaías que le creara una espada demoniaca.

No hacía mucho que Isaías había logrado crear una espada demoniaca. Esta fue muy débil y se rompió en el primer choque con una Excalibur. Desde entonces Cristaldi, ahora que había logrado invocar una espada, había instruido a Isaías a mejorar dichas espadas. Ahora lograban aguantar las espadas sagradas varios golpes, pero lo suficiente como para entrenar.

-Bien, empecemos tu nuevo entrenamiento. Ponte en guardia. - advirtió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

Tragando saliva, Isaías agarro con fuerza su espada demoniaca, colocándose en posición defensiva.

XXXXX

Issei se encontraba frente a un circuito de obstáculos. En sus brazos y piernas llevaba unos brazaletes mágicos que aumentaban el peso de estos. El sudor caía por su rostro, limpiándolo con una de sus muñequeras. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Había estado una hora completa con esos brazaletes mágicos y se notaba el peso. Strada no lo había aumentado mucho en comparación con la última vez. Actualmente cada uno de dichos brazaletes pesaba cinco kilos cada uno, veinte en total. Podía parecer poco, pero Issei seguía siendo un niño.

Strada se mantenía de pie no muy lejos, observando satisfecho el progreso y avance de su pupilo. Aún seguían con entrenamiento solo físico, pero después de todo y aun habiendo pasado varios meses, la base de Issei sería el físico, así que debía ser muy crítico con ello. Aun debería mejorar dichas capacidades hasta su límite normal humano y más allá. Y posiblemente ello ayudará en ponerse en contacto con Ddraig.

Inspirando y expirando pausadamente, intentando recobrar el aliento, Issei centro todos sus sentidos en los obstáculos. Se puso en posición y empezó a correr.

El primer obstáculo fue escalar unas escaleras colgantes, las cuales se movían gracias al viento natural de la ciudad, lo cual dificultaba el ascenso. Luego de subirla siguió corriendo sobre un tronco de quince centímetros de ancho, el cual temblaba levemente, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Luego de conseguirlo tocó el turno de avanzar por una serie de pistas, esquivando unas máquinas que intentaban golpearle para derribarle. Dos de ellas lo consiguieron, pero Issei logró ponerse de pie y seguir el recorrido.

Apretando los dientes logró hacer varias volteretas, evitando varios proyectiles de goma espuma que provenían de varias localizaciones. El penúltimo ejercicio consistía en mover un peso pesado de un lugar a otro para luego terminar escalando una pared y luego lanzarse por una tirolina.

Strada observó su cronómetro asintiendo satisfecho, guardándolo y observando a su pupilo. Issei respiraba agitadamente, totalmente agotado. Sus rodillas temblaban, su cuerpo encorvado y el sudor bañándolo. Haciendo un gesto los brazaletes perdieron su habilidad mágica, permitiendo a Issei sentirse más ligero.

-Muy bien Issei, descansa. - dijo Strada mientras le alcanzaba a infante una botella de agua y este se dejaba caer al suelo

-Ufff... ufff... gracias. - agradeció mientras bebía el agua.

-Debo decir que has logrado mejorar tu tiempo cinco segundos. No está mal para llevar un mes con este aumento.

-Entonces, ¿tendré otro aumento?

-No, aun no. Debes bajar de los diez segundos hasta el próximo. Entonces obtendrás otro aumento.

-¡Entendido señor! - hizo el saludo militar en forma de broma, provocando una leve risa en el anciano.

-¿Cree que ahora seré más fuerte? - pregunto entusiasmado observándose las manos.

-Ciertamente eres más fuerte que un niño de tu edad, pero aun te queda mucho camino para poder enfrentarte a un ser sobrenatural.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces seguiré mejorando y me haré tan fuerte como usted!

Strada sonrió contento. Sinceramente esperaba que ese joven algún día realmente pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte s sin usar el poder del dragón, pues sabía que si lo usaba entonces le sobrepasaría sin problema alguno. Él podía enfrentarse a los Maou, pero Issei llegaría a enfrentarse a los Dioses y derrotarles. Por algo portaba Ddraig. En cuanto a Isaías, con la gran habilidad y las posibilidades de su Sacred Gear bien entrenado, sin duda llegaría a ser también alguien muy poderoso.

Mientras decía eso, pudo ver como su hermano llegaba arrastrando los pies, al parecer bastante cansado y dolorido. Parecía ser que ambos estaban listos para regresar a casa.

-¿Que te paso Isaías?

-El maestro hoy ha sido más duro que de costumbre. Ahora entrenamos mi defensa, y el maestro no ha tenido compasión. No recuerdo que con los demás haya sido tan… bueno si… sí que lo ha sido con ellos también. ¿Cómo vas tú?

-Bien. He terminado por hoy y mañana intentare conseguir otro aumento. - hace una leve reverencia al anciano - Gracias por todo y hasta mañana. - se despidió mientras ambos se retiraron de la zona de entrenamiento.

-Oye hermano, ¿dónde está Irina? Normalmente viene contigo. - preguntó extrañado Issei al no ver a su mejor amiga.

-No lo sé. - respondió el susodicho encogiéndose de hombros - Después de terminar han venido a buscarla y se marchó. No nos ha dicho nada. Supongo que será algo de suma importancia.

-Hum. Algo de suma importancia… - murmuró mientras miraba al cielo - ¡Porras, es verdad! ¡Hoy sale el nuevo juego!

-... tengo un mal presentimiento...

XXXXX

-Estamos de regreso. - anunciaron al unísono ambos hermanos.

-Bienvenidos chicos, la cena está casi lista. - les informó su madre desde el comedor.

-Mama no hemos visto a Irina desde que terminamos el entrenamiento. ¿Sabes dónde está? - pregunto Isaías pues no recordaba haberla visto hoy durante el entrenamiento.

-Ella no estará con nosotros esta semana puesto que sus padres han tenido tiempo libre y planean pasarlo con ella, pero la seguiremos viendo en la escuela y la semana que viene cenaremos todos juntos.

-Buuu. Pues ya podría haber avisado. - murmuró Issei inflando sus mofletes.

-Fue algo muy repentino, por lo que no ha tenido tiempo. Pero me ha dicho que es posible que os llame durante esta semana.

-¡Genial!

Poco después entró el señor Hyodo y cenaron mientras platicaban como había sido su día, hasta que llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir.

XXXXX

-¡HERMANO CORRE O LLEGAREMOS TARDE A CLASE! - chilló Issei corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, teniendo cuidado con los semáforos.

-¡ES TU CULPA! - recriminó Isaías.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! -se detiene y le enfrenta.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡HE INTENTADO LEVANTARTE Y LUEGO DE LO QUE YO CREÍ UN MILAGRO TE HAS VUELTO A DORMIR! ¡OH SEÑOR! ¡¿QUE HE HECHO YO PARA QUE ME CASTIGUEN CON UN HERMANO TAN PEREZOSO! - preguntó al cielo.

-¡TU! ¡YA VERÁS! - se estaba preparando para arrojarse sobre su hermano Isaías cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases estaban por comenzar.

-¡LLEGAMOS TARDE! - gritaron aterrados mientras reanudaban su carrera por llegar a la escuela, salvándose por los pelos al ver que el profe aun no llegaba.

Una vez en clase se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres a la espera de la llegada del profesor de primera hora. Xenovia estaba sentada en su lugar, observando el techo. No parecía estar atenta a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ambos Hyodo se encogieron de hombros, pues era normal ver a su compañera de esa manera momentos antes del inicio de la primera clase. Es como si su cerebro fuera un ordenador que estuviera terminando de iniciarse.

-Oh, ya habéis llegado. - dijo una vez acabó su ensoñación - Pensaba que os había pasado algo y no vendrían.

-¿Pasarnos algo? ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó Isaías con curiosidad.

-No sé. Que os hubieran atropellado en vuestro camino a la escuela, que unos mafiosos os hubieran secuestrado, las posibilidades son muchas. - respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-... ya… veo…

Isaías prefirió volver su mirada adelante. La respuesta de Xenovia le había dejado congelado. Esa chica tenía un pequeño problema.

-Hombre, pasar puede pasar, pero dudo a qué gente como nosotras nos pueda pasar. - refutó Issei con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Si fuera un demonio bien entrenado no tendrías oportunidad. - la seriedad del comentario de la peli azul provocó un tic en el ojo del mayor de los Hyodo.

-¿Ah? ¿Y tú sí?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que a tú no te pasaría lo mismo? Que seas portadora de Excalibur no significa nada. Apenas y sabes manejarla.

-Pero ya se más de ella que tú. ¿Acaso has logrado algún progreso? No que yo sepa. Ni siquiera has podido ponerte en contacto con el dragón. Incluso Isaías ha logrado invocar su Sacred Gear.

Golpe bajo para la autoestima de Issei. Mientras el joven pensaba en alguna buena contestación, el profesor hizo acto de presencia en el aula, haciendo que todos los jóvenes estudiantes guardaban silencio. Xenovia volvió su mirada al frente mientras Issei mascullaba algún tipo de insulto. Isaías sonreía con pena.

-Bien, primero que nada buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días profesor.

-Abrid el libro por la página cincuenta. Espero hayáis hecho los deberes.

Issei tuvo un pequeño escalofrío. Su rostro perdió el color. Se le había olvidado por completo ya que estuvo toda la tarde con el nuevo videojuego.

GLUP

Isaías, atrás suyo, negaba con la cabeza, pensando en el nuevo follón que seguramente habría en casa esa misma tarde por culpa de su irresponsable hermano mayor.

* * *

Para aclarar, por si alguien no se dio cuenta, en el capítulo anterior Issei y Isaías tienen 11 años, en su último curso de la escuela elemental italiana.

Bueno, aquí otro más. Soy el único que se imaginaba a Gabriel más mujer ? Si alguien ha visto las imágenes del tomo 23, si, confirmado por Boobie-sensei de que esa es Gabriel. No me quejo, es la leche, pero demasiado "chica" para mi gusto. Yo esperaba una "mujer" pero bueno, es una pequeñez que quería comentar XD


End file.
